Achilles' Heel
by LuceyLacie
Summary: For Naruko and Sasuke, both having quite the record with relationships, falling in love was out of the question. For Naruko, getting promoted was a good and bad thing. The pay is good but her boss is not so good. For Sasuke, having the dobe work as his PA was bound to be interesting. So forced to spend time together, was falling in love really out of the question? (NARUTO AU)


**A/N: This is a AU for the pairing Sasuke x Nar****KO.**** They are around 23 in this. **

**Also, I just wanted to add this in, this is my first fic so yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own Naruto. If I did, well, it would be called NARUKO.**

* * *

After how many failed relationships, Naruko swears she doesn't want a relationship anymore. It should bother her, the way having a break-up seems to be a normal occurrence but it doesn't, which was weird.

She should be concerned, yes but making her way to work, all she could think of was break time.

"Naruko, cheer up." Sakura, her co-worker tries to assure her. "After all, you did get a promotion."

"I'm not even sad Sak- WAIT. Did you just say 'promotion'?!" She grabs her pink haired co-worker. "Are you sure? I got a fucking promotion?"

Before Sakura could answer, the door opened. But you could say it was opened with such force, it was a miracle it was still intact. Poor door-chan.

"Naruko Uzumaki!" Tsunade said scanning the room for the blonde. When she did find Naruko, she grabs her by the ear, not bothering to listen to her cries of 'I didn't do it.', leaving an awkward waving Sakura behind.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, it hurts." Naruko whines as the big busted lady does not in any way loosen her _strong _grip. If anything, it became harder.

They continued on, going up the elevator until reaching the top floor. Other workers heard the commotion and peeked to see a whiny blonde being dragged by her ear. Once they saw that it was Tsunade, you could say that they ran back into their rooms.

* * *

They enter a room which Naruko knows belongs to her and a certain pervert.

"Why, if it isn't Naruko!"

"Ero-sennin!" The blonde replies making the man grimace at the name.

"Why do you call me that, Naruko? You should have more respect for your godfather." Jiraiya stops his writing and looks at her.

Naruko blinks and then replies. "Ne, ero-sennin, respect is earned. Besides, how can I respect a pervert who peeked o-".

Jiraiya covers Naruko's mouth, making sure Tsunade wouldn't hear. The woman was going to give him hell for it.

Tsunade sighs in her seat as she watches Naruko and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, let her go. We still need to tell her."

"Tell me what obaa-chan?" Naruko tilts her head, "that I was getting a promotion? Sakura already told me." The blonde says excitedly.

"It isn't really a promotion." Tsunade says while shaking her head.

"It's more like punishment." Jiraiya looks at his goddaughter and then back at Tsunade. "Our goddaughter is too innocent for _that _Tsunade, though it would make a lovely story." Tsunade replies with throwing a book at his head. "The job isn't like that! Get your mind out of the gutter! But isn't that impossible?" She murmurs the last part but unfortunately Jiraiya catches it.

"Anyways, as much as I would like to stay here and watch you two quarrel, lunch is coming up so make it quick!" Naruko cuts them off thinking about the ramen special today. To prove her point, her stomach grumbles.

Her godparents laugh and she would join them but she was hungry. She glares and the two shut up.

"Well, Naruko you know how Konohagakure is a big company, right? And how it has umbrella companies?" Tsunade questions her and she nods her head. "I have good news and bad news."

"Bad news first then."

"You're leaving main office."

"...How about the good news?"

"You are getting transferred and promoted to PA."

She thought her promotion would mean she would go higher up in the main office but no she was getting transferred. That was a good thing, the umbrella companies pay larger but she was going to be a Personal Assistant. And it all goes down to whose personal assistant she would be.

"Ano, baa-chan, whose personal assistant will I be?"

"Don't worry Naruko, if you think your pay is good, multiply it by 6." Naruko couldn't multiply that quick but having quite a big salary now, she new that it was really big. "A downside is, you'll have to be available 24/7. So that means no more messing around."

"Don't worry, no more relationships. Too much of a hassle."

"And there will also be other benefits like-" She cut the busty woman off, "I'm hungry so could you just tell me who it'll be?"

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and the latter nods his head in a 'no' manner. The former then glares and sends a silent threat to which the man pales but still nods 'no'. The woman glares harder and the man notices that she was about to break her pen so he sighs bracing himself.

"Naruko, you know we love you and if we could have had it any other way, we would have..."

"Ero-sennin, just tell me."

"Remember that we did it for you." Jiraiya then rubs his head. "Brat, you're gonna be Sasuke Uchicha's PA."

And then Naruko just felt everything freeze. She could not believe she would have to work for tha-that Teme!

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Sasuke Uchicha was a handsome man and he knew it. He was also quite a cold and uncaring man and most knew that. So if they did, why do they even bother to try and date him?

"I hate you Sasuke!" The woman points her finger at him, crying. "To think that I trusted you, how could you do this to your girl friend?"

He didn't even bother to explain that she wasn't his girlfriend, that she just assumed she was. He would have thrown her off but having to do that to every woman was tiring so he just decided to rest on glaring. And what a glare that was.

"We are through!" She screeches as she makes her way out and slams the door. He made a mental note to get his ears checked later.

After the woman left, he resumed finishing his paper, working while silently cursing Kakashi for leaving him with that amount.

Next time a girl clings to him, he'll have to make it clear. Relationships weren't his thing but he knew, they wouldn't stop there. He doesn't go one day. One fucking day without someone telling him that he/she was perfect for the Uchicha.

Yes, _he/she _and he wasn't doubting his sexuality either.

His brother then enters the room with a confused look on his face.

"Another break-up?"

"We weren't even together."

"You can get a girlfriend and settle down."

"Too much of a hassle."

Itachi sighs as he sits on the sofa in Sasuke's office. "Anyways, we found you the perfect PA."

"By perfect, do you mean annoying?" Itachi laughs and hands him the folder.

"People tend to say that she is quite energetic." The young man pauses just as he was opening the folder. Did he hear right? No, it can't be a _she. _Maybe that woman earlier did some damage, he really needed to get his ears checked.

"Yes, she."

Sasuke opens the folder and not even reading the name, he knew who _she _was. He knew her very well.

"If it isn't the dobe." He smirks to himself and his brother catches it. "You know her Sasuke?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker-like birthmarks and that lopsided grin, of course I know her."

"Good. You won't have a hard time then." The older Uchicha leaves the room.

Sasuke lets a rare smile slip unto his face as he places the folder on his desk.

"Naruko Uzumaki..."

Memories flash of a certain blonde that always cusses him and tells him to shut up for calling her a dobe.

This time, he might just enjoy it.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter=end! **

**This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I figured it would be too long of a one shot. **

**I know its short but this is just the start. The next ones will be longer, I promise! **


End file.
